Public Humiliation
by SereneCalamity
Summary: This the part in the movie where the flyers about Izzy doing Double Dutch are all around the school. This is my version of it. IzzyMary. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my new twoshot and I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!_

Izzy Daniels jogged up the stairs to school, and the first thing that he saw when he reached the landing, were pink flyers taped to the door. Izzy frowned and walked over, pulling one off the wall. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that it was him. A sick feeling entered the pit of his stomach and he swallowed with difficulty, pulling another flyer off the wall. It couldn't have been Tammy Lewis, she had promised that she wouldn't! He took a short breath and then pushed open the door into the school. His eyes widened even more as he realized they were all over the walls and people had them in their hands.

And they were all looking at him.

"Hey! I see him!" Someone yelled.

"Can't believe he showed up," someone else muttered. Izzy bit his lip and pushed through the crowds of people. Two familiar faces turned up through the crowd and both of them were laughing, holding the flyers in their hands. Izzy clenched his hand into a fist as he realized they were laughing at him. Chuck Coley had his arm resting on Earl Jackson's shoulder.

"You look real good, Izzy," Earl snorted. Izzy glared at both of them and Chuck detected he wasn't quite in the mood for joking.

"Yo, what's up, Izzy?" Chuck asked, still grinning.

"Absolutely nothing, I'm feeling great!" Izzy snapped at them and pushed past. Chuck frowned in confusion, the smile on his face completely wiped off and even Earl looked a bit confused. Rodney Tyler and his side-kick, Devon James, suddenly appeared, proud grins on their faces. Izzy groaned inwardly. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Of _course _it was Rodney who had done it. He had known deep down that Tammy hadn't done anything! But, that hardly made a difference now…The damage had been done…

"I went with the pink," Rodney sneered, holding up a flyer. "Nice touch, huh?" Devon laughed as well and Izzy shoved past them.

* * *

Mary Thomas glared at her locker, which was covered in pink flyers of Izzy. She swiped at the flyers and threw them on the ground. The laughing around her increased and she spun around to see Izzy running past, people laughing and pointing at him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, but turned quickly, pushing open a door and running through. 

"Hey, girl," Shauna Keaton said in a subdued voice. Mary turned and saw her two best-friends, Shauna and Keisha Ray, standing there. They also had flyers in their hands and dull looks on their faces. "You know this is, like, totally our fault?" Shauna muttered. "If we hadn't asked him to join the team—or even fill in—then he'd be totally cool right now." Keisha nodded and sighed, looking the way that Izzy had just made a break for.

"He knew this would happen, that's why he didn't want to join," Keisha muttered. Mary felt sick in her gut as she got her books of her locker, slammed the door closed and stalked off.

* * *

Izzy sprinted out of the school, the pink flyers still clenched in his hand. Mary watched him running from the second storey of their school. One part of her wanted to run after him and apologize for everything, and another part of her wanted to keep her distance, and just hide from guilt. She had been so nasty to him when he had told her about his dad and the boxing match. Like Keisha and Shauna had said, he couldn't just turn down his dad. He had risked everything for them—his reputation, his relationship with his dad, his possible boxing career—and then she had gone and shoved it all back in his face. 

Mary was certain that things couldn't get worse.

* * *

Izzy shoved open the door of the house and dragged himself upstairs. His dad would be at the gym and not home until four, half an hour after Izzy usually got home. Izzy dropped onto his bed and flopped back, the flyers drifting out of his hand and onto the ground. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy hoodie as he stared up at the ceiling, positive that things couldn't get any worse.

_So, tell me what you think, and come back for the final chapter!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Right peoples, here's the second half of the story! Hope you liked it!_

Mary couldn't concentrate. She had been attempting to concentrate on her lessons all morning and she couldn't. Her mind kept replaying everything that had happened. She hadn't expected Izzy to come back to school, although deep-down she was hoping he would. He would be faced with much more mockery and teasing, and no-one wanted that. Finally, when the bell rang to signal lunch, she slipped out from the back of the school and jogged home.

She climbed up the steps of the fire-escape and looked in on Izzy's room. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Mary sighed and knocked on the window lightly. Izzy looked over at her and for a moment, Mary thought that he might get up and open the window, but then he rolled over and faced the opposite wall. Mary sighed and tapped on the window again. Izzy got up and walked over to the window.

"What do you want?" He asked dully as he opened the window. Mary opened her mouth to say something, but she realized that she didn't know what to say. She had wanted to talk to Izzy all day, but she realized that she didn't know what she had wanted to say. That she understood, that she was sorry…

"I am so sorry Izzy!" Mary finally said. Izzy sighed and shrugged.

"It's all good, it's not your fault," he murmured. Mary couldn't believe that Izzy was still being so nice about it. It was making it so much worse. She would've preferred it if he got angry at her, yelled at her…But he was being nice about it.

"It _is _my fault, Izzy! I should never gotten you to join the Double Dutch team! And I shouldn't have gotten mad at you when you went with your dad…I'm so sorry Izzy," Mary finished, biting on her lower lip. Izzy shrugged again and looked away. "Izzy…"

"It's fine, Mary!" Izzy suddenly burst out.

"No it isn't!" Mary cried. "It's about as far from fine as it gets!" Izzy sighed and climbed out the window, sitting on the fire escape beside her. Mary was surprised, but turned and sat next to him. "Why are you being so nice to me? It's our fault—my fault—that you're in this mess to begin with. Why can't you just…yell at me…or something?" Mary mumbled, looking down at the ground. Izzy smiled slightly and turned to her. Mary looked at him, guiltiness showing in her eyes.

"Would that make you feel better?" He asked her lightly. Mary sighed.

"Not exactly," she muttered.

"Then I'm not gonna do it," Izzy replied. "I like Double Dutch and I'm going to city with you…I like Double Dutch," he repeated in an undertone. Mary smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Izzy wrapped an arm around her and nodded. "I'm not going for you or the girls, I'm going because I want to…and no-one is going to stop me."

"Not even your dad or your mates?" Mary asked softly.

"No, not even my dad or my mates," Izzy replied. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Mary smiled.

"Um…Thanks," she murmured. Izzy grinned.

"You're welcome," he replied. They laughed and went back to sitting silently in each others arms.

_Finito!_

_Please review!_


End file.
